


Finding You

by Eilera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Matt's Excited to See the Real Shiro, Reunions, Romance, Shatt, Shiro hasn't gotten to see Matt in SO LONG you guys, let them rest, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera
Summary: Matt nodded slowly as he took in the crowd. His heart skipped a beat. “Where’s Shiro?”Pidge and everyone else glanced away nervously.Matt swallowed. “Pidge…where is he?”(Post-season 6 reunion between Matt and his pilot.)





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by an anonymous ask on Tumblr! Thank you for reaching out, nonny! I've always wanted to do a Shatt reunion, so here we go!
> 
> Special thanks to [DeathByStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/works) for beta'ing as usual.

Matt carefully landed his rebel space fighter on a patch of orange grass.

Pidge had sent him a very quick message to let him know the castle had been destroyed and that they were heading to Earth to build a new one. He hadn’t needed any convincing to come join them. It sounded like it had been quite the battle and Pidge had hinted there was more they needed to discuss.

He hopped out of the ship, brushing imaginary dust of his pants. This planet seemed to be largely uninhabited according to his ship’s sensors. It seemed as good a place to rest as any. The sky was an odd yellow colour which clashed horribly with the orange grass and pink tree-like objects littering the landscape, but it was safe. At this point he couldn’t ask for much more than that.

“Matt!” Pidge’s voice called to him as he made his way over to their makeshift camp. There were several dome-like structures interspersed around, similar to what the rebels used when heading out into the wilderness. They were basically really advanced tents, easy to set up and take down with the press of a few buttons.

Matt grinned as Katie ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck in an excited hug. He wrapped his arms around her and spun, enjoying the sound of her laughter.

“Oh, Pidgeon, I missed you so!” He said dramatically, clutching her head to his chest and ignoring her squirms.

“It’s nice to have you back, Matt.” Hunk said from behind Pidge and Matt looked up to see that Lance, Coran, Allura and Keith were with him. There was also a Galra woman that looked a lot like Keith and some girl that looked…Altean?

“Speak for yourself.” Lance grumbled, sending Matt a mock glare.

Matt peered at Keith, ignoring Lance as usual. “Weren’t you shorter?”

Keith smiled softly. “A lot has happened.”

“Wow, okay, did I hit my head or something or is Sparkler actually smiling at me?” Matt asked, releasing Pidge just in time to dodge a kick to the shin.

“A _lot_ has happened.” Pidge said.

Matt nodded slowly as he took in the crowd. His heart skipped a beat. “Where’s Shiro?”

Pidge and everyone else glanced away nervously. Well, everyone except the Galra woman. She just stared at him impassively. Definitely a badass.

Oh, look. They’d found Keith’s mom.

Matt swallowed. “Pidge…where is he?”

“Well, it’s a bit complic-“

“I’m here.” A familiar voice said from behind him.

Matt turned to see-

“Shiro?” He whispered. And yes, this was _his_ Shiro. His hair was pure white now giving him an ethereal look, but the smile? The smile was all Shiro.

When he’d first met up with everyone and had seen that Shiro was alive, he’d been ecstatic. Not only did he get to see his sister, but his friend, the one who had sacrificed himself so Matt could live, was not only alive but saving the goddamn universe. They mad a promise that no matter what, they would find each other. Even if they had to search the entire universe. And they had.

So, he’d rushed towards him, intent on giving him a hug, but something had felt…off.

He felt no such reservations now. This was _Shiro_.

Matt stumbled forward a step, eyes wide. He couldn’t look away from him, afraid that if did he’d never see that face again.

“’Kashi…” He whispered before breaking into a run.

“No, wait, Matt I’m missing my-“

Matt launched himself at his friend, not realizing until the last minute that Shiro’s arm was gone.

Shiro’s balance was wonky due to the missing weight so, instead of standing steady like Matt was expecting, he teetered over and crashed to the ground, taking the rebel down with him. Hard.

“Oh, shit, Shiro!” Matt yelped, scrambling to get off the other man even though he very much wanted to stay just like that.

Before he could escape, a strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

“I thought I’d never see you again.” Shiro said quietly against Matt’s ear, voice rough with emotion.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily, pancake.” Matt murmured. His voice trembled as he leaned back to look at Shiro’s face. He choked on a sob as he ran his fingers through his white hair. “You really need to work on your stress management skills if you’re hair is already this grey, big guy.”

Shiro laughed, he actually _laughed_. The sound was like the sweetest song Matt had ever heard.

“You always said I should go ‘full Shiro’.”

“Yeah, well, I’m gonna blame the hair for what’s about to happen. I can’t be held responsible for my actions.” And with that, Matt swooped down to capture Shiro’s lips with his own.

Shiro’s grip tightened on his waist and he pressed up into the kiss, lips just as fervent as Matt’s.

A promise was a promise.

They’d found each other.

And they were never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I please get some more Shiro and Matt interactions in season seven? Please, DreamWorks? :D
> 
> Please feel free to talk to me about Voltron on [Tumblr](http://eilera-chan.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
